Il s'appelle Heero
by Shiryu
Summary: Un mariage, une plage et des souvenirs... Fic pour le concours de la ML d'isa, le sujet était retour aux sources.POV de Relena et YAOI


_Il s'appelle Heero._

**Auteur** : Shiryu

**Source** : GW

**Genre** : Martirisage de perso, Songfic, Yaoi, POV de Léna.

**Couple** : R+1, 2x1.

**Disclamer** : Les Gboys ne sont pas à moi. La chanson n'est pas à moi non plus, elle appartient à Luc Plamondon et Michel Berger.

**Email** : shiryu123voila.fr

**Note** : Cette fic est un POV de Réléna car comme le fond comprendre plusieurs personnes de la ML, Léna n'est pas forcement bête et dans cette histoire je voulais juste parler d'une jeune fille malheureuse en amour.

**Note2**: Et voilà je participe enfin à un concours ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, j'espère que le retour aux sources va coller !

**Coin de la Bêta **:

Franchement elle est superbe… Vraiment chouette même si Réléna est vraiment malheureuse…. Non que je l'aime beaucoup mais là on l'apprécie et c'est poignant. Donc honneur aux malheureuse en amour (ou Amour)…..

Quand à moi faut vraiment que j'arrête le thé et C…… parce que je tourne plus rond ; et oui le thé rouge c'est excellent mais dangereux pour mes 2 pov' neurones…

Bonne lecture.

_Il s'appelle Heero._

Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux !

Tel furent les mots de Quatre. Bien sûr une part de moi est d'accord avec lui mais l'autre à envie de rire ou de pleurer, je ne sais plus très bien.

C'est vrai que ce jour est spécial pour eux deux, ils ont enfin fini par s'unir officiellement et moi j'en suis le témoin, impuissant ? J'aurais pu lui hurler de ne pas l'épouser parce que moi je l'aime.

Parce que l'autre n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

Parce qu'il aurait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

Mais s'aurait été mentir.

Comment dire qu'on est contre une union alors que soi même on est plus que d'accord.

En fait, il est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Et puis, je ne déteste même pas celui qui a pris ma place, en réalité il est l'un de mes amis les plus proches et je souhaite qu'il le reste.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris de revenir sur cette plage, mais mes pas m'ont mené par là.

C'est à cet endroit précis que l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Il était allongé sur ce sable, à moitié mort.

Il porté une combinaison marron et quand je lui enlevé son casque j'ai pu voir ses cheveux.

La première chose que je me suis demandé c'est s'il n'avait pas une parenté avec un épi de blé à la vue de sa chevelure !

Puis il s'est réveillé et j'ai pu apercevoir son visage et enfin ses yeux.

Deux perles.

Deux perles bleues si intenses.

Il a parlé mais je n'écoutais pas, il y a eu du bruit ensuite, des cris, du verre brisé et une voiture qui démarre en trombe.

Et puis j'ai fini par réagir, il était parti !

Alors je me suis présenté à cet ange comme je l'avais fait pour le petit prince.

Un ange s'en était vraiment un et cela l'est toujours.

Un ange ne peut s'unir qu'à un ange alors il l'a choisi lui car moi je ne suis qu'une princesse !

La seconde fois que je l'ai vue je me suis jetée sur lui et on n'a pas bu un café, on ne sait pas raconter nos vies pour rire ou pleurer ! Non ; il m'a menacé de mort comme il sait si bien le faire, un « Omae o Korusu » bien senti alors que je voulais juste l'inviter à mon anniversaire !

Aujourd'hui je me rend compte que c'était réellement puérile et puis je ne savais pas encore combien son entrée dans ma vie aurait un tel impact.

Avec lui sont arrivé des tas de problèmes, la mort de mon père, ma véritable identité, mon statut précaire de reine du monde et maintenant de vice présidente des affaires étrangères.

Lors de mon anniversaire je suis parti le rejoindre sur les quais pour en découvrir un peu plus sur son identité mais à la place le deuxième ange est entré en scène.

Des cheveux longs attaché en natte et des yeux…

Mauves…

Aussi pur que les siens.

Je ne sais plus très bien que si c'est passé après je me souviens juste que l'ange mauve a tiré sur l'ange bleu et que je voulais le défendre. Ensuite une lumière m'a aveuglé et quand j'ai pu revoir, le corps de l'ange bleu était dans l'eau.

Je l'ai revue quelques jours plus tard dans l'hôpital militaire, je voulais le sauver de là mais encore une fois l'ange mauve m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied !

Je l'ai revue par la suite de court moment, en faite pour être plus précise je lui courrais après comme une folle désespérée, ce que j'étais probablement à l'époque !

A chaque fois qu'il me voyait il me lançait d'agréable menace de mort mais pour lui c'était sa manière tenir à vous sinon il n'aurait jamais autant voulu tué l'ange mauve !

On c'est perdu de vue entre les deux guerres je l'ai recherché mais il était bien caché ! Même l'ange mauve ne l'a pas retrouvé !

Et puis je me suis fait enlever et il venu à ma rescousse, une guerre a été évité de justesse en partie grâce à lui !

Encore une fois l'ange mauve m'a pris de court et il l'a kidnappé avant moi en lui disant trois mots qu'il lui on tellement fait plaisir que moi aussi j'en étais heureuse !

Ca fait cinq ans que la guerre est terminée et les deux anges se sont unis sous un soleil radieux. Ils étaient magnifiques tout de blanc vêtus. C'est moi qui avais insisté pour, ils ont fini par céder.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au pourquoi du comment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je crois savoir.

Au moment ou il est arrivé dans ma vie beaucoup de choses ont changé et il était le seul élément stable de ma vie.

Quoiqu'on en dise il est absolument prévisible !

Je savais que chaque fois que je le verrais il me menacerait, je savais qu'attendre de lui. Il est donc devenu un pilier sur lequel me reposer, une personne qui ne change pas malgré tout ce qui l'entoure et c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'il me suffit en temps qu'ami, que confident.

Je crois que si l'on avait été plus qu'ami j'aurais perdu ce pilier car il m'est nécessaire tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Alors oui, ça me coûte un peu de le dire, mais je ne pense pas que je l'aime comme l'ange mauve et que je vais pouvoir me passer de cet amour.

Trouver quelqu'un que j'aime comme il le faut et que j'aimerais pour lui et non pas pour la stabilité qu'il m'apporte.

Et puis il vaut mieux se dire ça car de toute façons il ne m'aimera jamais même si cela peut paraître lâche.

Je le vois qui arrive, il a dû me chercher partout, il ne pensait sûrement pas me trouver à cet endroit.

Léna ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Désolée !

Aller vient on va couper le gâteau !

Il me sourit comme il le fait souvent depuis que l'ange mauve l'a capturé.

J'ai menti jamais je ne pourrait me passer de lui, il est trop important.

Chaque fois que je douterais de l'aimer alors je reviendrais ici…

Aux sources de mon amour pour faire un…

Retour aux sources.

Owari

Voilà c'est fini ! J'ai enfin fini une fic pour un concours J Fier de moi V

La fic est un peu décousu, c'est normal Léna pense à tout en même temps et parfois il y a des souvenirs qui lui revienne.

Pour le titre je me suis inspiré de la chanson Ziggy que j'adore je vous la met en fin car c'est vraiment une belle chanson !

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

C'est la première fois que je participe à un concours et je suis contente de moi !

Bonne chance à tous

Shiryu

PS

Ziggy il s'appelle Ziggy  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute  
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais

Ziggy il s'appelle Ziggy  
Je suis folle de lui  
La première fois que je l'ai vu  
J'me suis j'tée sur lui dans la rue  
J'lui ai seul'ment dit  
Que j'avais envie de lui

Il était quatre heures du matin  
J'étais seule et j'avais besoin  
De parler à quelqu'un  
Il m'a dit : "Viens prendre un café"  
On s'est raconté nos vies  
On a ri on a pleuré

Ziggy il s'appelle Ziggy  
C'est mon seul ami  
Dans sa tête il y a que d'la musique  
Il vend des disques dans une boutique  
On dirait qu'il vit  
Dans une autre galaxie

Tous les soirs il m'emmène danser  
Dans des endroits très très gais  
Où il a des tas d'amis  
Oui je sais il aime les garçons  
Je devrais me faire une raison  
Essayer de l'oublier ... mais

Ziggy il s'appelle Ziggy  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
Et moi je l'aime c'est pas d'ma faute  
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais


End file.
